Lucky Braverman
Lucky is a member of the Lochshore Hero Agency, disguised as Lochshore insurance. He is a hero that goes by the name Impulse. Biography - Early Life Lucky is from Hudan village, in the Outskirts. Lucky's powers were wild and no one around knew well enough to try and train him. Lucky had a close friend that he grew up with since birth. She was older than him, but they enjoyed each other's company. She taught him a lot about girls. When Lucky was 10, his friend had passed away. When he was 13 he met a girl from a noble family named, McKinley Sparta. They became very good friends. They spent the entire month her family was visiting, together. Lucky flirted with her often though she never took him seriously. It was when her father found them hanging out that he realized how much she meant to him. Her abrupt departure was hard. He thought for days about searching for her. Then he remembered her mentioning the her dream of being a hero. He practiced constantly to learn the ins and outs of his abilities. He grew fond of his powers, getting to point of using them all the time. As he got older he grew very fond of women as a whole. Girls had always been the ones to lift his spirits. By flirting with them the girls seemed to gain something as well, whether it was confidence or simply some attention, it was worth it. He enjoyed making them smile. Year 2Ø58∆ Lucky had a one night stand and a flirtatious relationship with Lochshore Co-Worker Emerson Nemah. Physical Appearance Lucky is quite handsome, according to many women. He has long blonde hair and light green eyes. He has a lean body, his job keeping him in shape. Personality and Traits Lucky is incredibly flirtatious; it is difficult to tell whether he simply finds every woman attractive or just enjoys the game. Lucky is known to be openly touchy with people, oftentimes overstepping the personal boundaries of others. Women tend to fall for him easily due to his looks and obvious advances. He finds fights thrilling, combat being one of the benefits of the job in his opinion. Though he can enjoy more slow-paced missions as long as there is someone to tease around. Lucky pretty much always has a sort of mischievous smirk, reflecting the thoughts within. Lucky hates being alone and deeply delights in the company of others. He describes himself as a gentlemen, just a bold one. He is very talkative though usually holds a calm demeanor. When it comes to battles he seems to become more loud and eccentric. Some people view him as a bit crazy, since he tends to go overboard with his abilities. He is one of the most destructive members of the squad, getting them in trouble many times. He loves his powers and has been known to let out a menacing laugh when he runs wild. Lucky involves himself in other people's business and takes pleasure in doing so. He pokes fun at his teammates though he actually means well, viewing them all as his family. Relationships Family Lucky's family background is currently a mystery. Magical Abilities and Skills Electricity Manipulation: He can create, shape, and manipulate electricity. Electricity is a form of energy resulting from the movement of charges particles:electrons/protons. Allowing control over electric fields and all charge carriers of ions, electrons, positrons and protons, electronics and electromagnetic forces. *Conduct heat and charge objects with electricity *Manipulate properties of electricity *Charge particle manipulation *Electric construct-create things out of pure electricity *Electric generation *Electroreception - sense electrical stimuli Gallery christopher-mason-18757.jpg e28f0c7edacc8b5d1c56c26ebcce4d86--hot-men-hot-guys.jpg Lucky.jpg tumblr_olwcjp8FOv1sn2qv7o1_500.png Category:Characters Category:Lochshore